This invention relates to an improved system for tenderizing meat by injecting an enzyme solution immediately after slaughter.
Prior art beef tenderizing techniques include the injection of an enzyme solution into the beef immediately after slaughter while the carcass is still within the body temperature range. The quantity of the enzyme solution injection must be equal to a selected percentage of the weight of the meat unit. If too much enzyme solution is used, the meat may have excess moisture or may be too tender. On the other hand, if too little solution is used, the tenderization may be ineffective. Further, Federal regulations presently prohibit injection of more enzyme solution than 2.6 percent of the weight of the carcass.
In prior art meat tenderizing apparatus of the enzyme injection type, typically the carcass is conveyed past a number of injection stations. At each injection station, there is positioned one or more operators who inject the carcass with enzyme solution. Each operator has manual control over a header carrying a number of injection needles and coupled to a source of enzyme solution.
A need has been recognized for a meat tenderizing system which is less dependent upon the actions of a number of individual operators and is automated to increase process efficiency and productivity. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an automated meat tenderization system which overcomes certain of the difficulties concomitant with individual action by a number of operators.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automated meat tenderizing system which is relatively simple in construction and efficient in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated meat tenderizing system in which metered amounts of tenderizing solution are provided for injection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automated meat tenderizing system in which in one stage of the operation, injection needles are mechanically operated to provide satisfactory tenderizing injection of a carcass conveyed to that station, without the need for the needle headers to be controlled by an operator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a meat tenderizing system in which a station thereof is automated to sense the carcass, direct the injection needles into the carcass, inject a metered amount of tenderizing solution into the carcass, and automatically withdraw the injection needles from the carcass after such injection.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.